Lost Souls: The Sorrow of Two Brothers
by Aura the hedgehog
Summary: What happens when two brothers seek revenge for the lost souls of their parents? MADNESS! so stick around for this adventurous crossover with your favorite speedy hedgehog and your favorite weapons and Meisters. Rate T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Souls: The Sorrow of Two Brothers**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs and the storyline, everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Rain was pouring down during a funeral. Two hedgehogs stood besides two graves looking down at them with sadness and pain in their eyes, it was their parents who have been buried. They both held two roses in their hands and slowly placed them on the graves. Their friends behind them left one by one. When everyone was gone, tears began to stream down their eyes as they started to clench their fists. "I never thought this day would happen, did you Flare?" one of the hedgehogs asked.

"No I didn't Aura" Flare replied and gritted his teeth "We'll make that bastard pay!" Flare started to engulf his right hand in flames, but it then dimmed as he started to remember the times they all trained together.

**Flashbacks**

Aura and Flare are seen in the back yard of their home, in their younger ages, training with their parents. The father blasting one of them with aura attacks while the mother attacks with fire and ice. The kids were avoiding and attacking back, but they became exhausted and sat down and their parents approached them with warm smiles. "You boys did good for your first day of training" their father said

"Thanks dad" Flare replied and stood back up and helped his little brother up as well. The happy family went back into their home and ate dinner.

As the years go by and the two brothers have been getting stronger. Aura becoming better at using his aura and Flare getting better with controlling fire and ice.

Today on Aura's fifteenth birthday and Flare's sixteenth birthday they were walking along a dirt road back to their home.

"Hey Flare" Aura said

"What?"

"I think its about time to show our parents the new powers we unlocked" Aura started to glow very brightly and his fur started to turn from dark red to cyan and purple streaks formed on his quills.

"Yeah, so lets pick up the pace" Flare said as he took off leaving Aura in the dust

"Hey!" Aura reverted back to normal and sped off to catch up to his older brother. When they arrived, Flare and Aura didn't hear anything inside and so they entered. As they entered, they saw a gaping hole in the wall that led to their backyard. Flare and Aura ran outside to see their mother on the ground while their father was protecting her. The two brothers noticed a man wearing a long black coat much like a reaper's coat and had a skull mask that covered his face. The weapon he was holding was a scythe.

"Leave them alone!" Flare shouted as he shot a fire ball at the reaper's back while Aura was firing multiple aura spheres at him. The reaper blocked the attack with his scythe and appeared behind them almost as if he teleported. The reaper slammed them with the back side of his scythe and sent them into a wall. Their dad fired an aura sphere to get the reaper's attention. That last attack drained his energy and collapsed onto the ground. The reaper then walked to his body as well as his wife's and slammed his scythe onto their bodies, finishing them off while Aura and Flare watched as their parents were killed right in front of their own eyes and heard the killer laughing like a mad man. Something started to float above their bodies, it looked like white orbs of light. He grabbed them and stuffed them inside his coat. The reaper walked up to Aura and Flare and puts his scythe away and leaned in front of them.

"If you want to take your parents' souls back then come and get them when you're ready and take this" He pulled out a red orb and gave it to Flare, the reaper started laughing and opened up a black portal and jumped through it

**End of Flashback**

After spending hours standing besides their dead parents' graves, Flare pulled out the red orb that the reaper gave him and the two began to make their way to Tails' workshop.

**Tails workshop**

Tails was working on a machine while Sonic was relaxing in a chair until Knuckles came bursting through the doors followed by a female fox with black fur, white arms and legs as well as her muzzle, big fox ears, a red long sleeved shirt, very short jeans, and red shoes with white laces and closed the door behind her. Apparently Knuckles was angry while the fox was smirking. "Come on Knuckles, why can't you admit that I'm stronger and, obviously, smarter than you" She said while Knuckles was about to throw a punch, but she quickly hit a pressure point on his shoulder which made him collapse. Sonic was trying to hold his laughter back, but he couldn't contain it and started sprawling on the floor with laughter.

"Knuckles, what happened?" Sonic asked as he stood back up, but still kept laughing.

"I challenged Knuckles to a fight and he laughed because he thought that he was stronger than me, but I quickly showed him how wrong he was" she replied

"Well at least you had your fun Taylor, but did you hear what happened to Aura and Flare?" he asked

"Yeah. They must be devastated" Taylor replied. Then they all heard knocking at the door. Tails walked over and opened it to see a light blue arctic fox with three tails and blue eyes, about the same size as Tails and a green hedgehog that looks like Shadow only he has yellow where there's red. He wore dark grey armor that covered his right arm and leg, he also wore a dark red cape over his shoulders.

"Gold, Glimpse. What brings you here?" Tails asked as the hedgehog and fox entered

"Just wanted to let you guys know that Aura and Flare are making their way here" Gold said while crossing his arms.

"Please don't tell me they're gonna go after that guy?" Tails asked with worried look on his face

"Yeah, and they're going to arrive... right now" Glimpse announced as Flare and Aura arrived right on cue.

"Tails, We're going to need your help" Flare said

"What do you need?" He asked

"We're going to need a portal, so we can make that bastard who killed our parents pay!"

"Lucky for you guys that's what I'm working on" Tails replied as Aura and Flare were surprised

"How long will it take for it to be ready?" Flare asked

"It would take about five hours for it to be ready"

"Then lets pick up the pace" Aura said and soon they all started to help Tails work on the portal.

**Five Hours Later**

The portal was up and running due to everyone working together, except for Knuckles who almost caused the machine to blow up, Tails started powering up the machine with a Chaos Emerald he found somewhere in the forest. "There we go" Tails said as Flare took out the small red orb from his quills and gave it to the twin tailed fox.

"Can you have your portal scan this, so it knows the origin from where it came?" Flare asked and Tails nodded. Tails then placed the red orb beneath a scanner that was connected to a computer. Once Tails started scanning the red object, up on the screen above the portal read the coordinates from where the red orb came from and the portal started opening, blinding the group with its light. "You ready Aura?" Flare asked

"You bet I am" He replied with fire in his eyes. They were about to enter when they were stopped by Sonic

"If you think we're not going to join, your sadly mistaken... We're all going with you guys" Sonic said with a smirk as Aura and Flare sighed in defeat

"Alright then lets go" Just before they would enter, Amy came bursting through the doors.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted as the pink hedgehog started running towards him.

"Where are you going Sonic?" she asked with her eyes sparkling somehow and Sonic sweat dropped

"We're going away for a while, so I'm gonna ask you one thing... Take care of this place for me"

"Please be careful Sonic" Amy said

"Don't worry about me" Sonic gave her a thumbs up and with that they all jumped into the portal as it grew brightly and then faded away.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

**A/N: That's all for today, I hope you liked it. So Review, Follow, Favorite and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Souls: The Sorrow of Two Brothers**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Last time we saw our heroes, Aura and Flare visited Tails' workshop where the yellow fox was working on a transdimensional portal which was in the two brothers' convenience. In five small hours the portal was finished and Aura and Flare entered the window accompanied by Sonic the Hedgehog, Glimpse the Hedgehog, Taylor the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Gold the Fox, and Miles "Tails" Prower.

* * *

In a village near a forest where the roofs of the villagers homes had needles sticking out of them. The villagers were going about their usual business until a bright portal appeared, surprising and blinding the villagers. From the portal came eight figures. The light from the portal faded and the figures were revealed to be none other than Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Glimpse, Taylor, Gold, Aura, and Flare. All the villagers continued to stare at the odd group of heroes until one of the villagers approached them.

"Say, what are you? Tourists?" the villager asked, who was a bald old man.

"No. Do you think we look like a bunch of tourists old man?!" Aura snapped and the old man scoffed at him

"Old? I still have plenty of life in this body" He replied while doing some weird movements with his body and then a young boy who looks like he's in his preteens walked in front of them

"Hey!" the boy yelled and got Sonic and Co attention "Are you members of the Star Clan?" he asked

"The Star what?" Knuckles asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't play dumb! You're here to take our money! Well here you go!" The boy threw a small coin at Aura which he caught easily "Now leave us alone!"

"Here, take it back" Aura flipped the coin back to the young boy. "We're not here for your money... We're here to settle the score between a reaper" he explained "If you can point us in the direction of the nearest city that would be really helpful"

* * *

In Death City there was a mob of demons surrounding three teens holding different types of weapons. One of the teens was a female with large green eyes, holding a scythe that had some sort of red and black pattern on it and on the side of it a large red eye. She wore a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a blouse, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. The other two were males, one of them was a young boy who had bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather short, not that much taller than the female, but has a well-muscled build. His eyes are green and he wears a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down fro, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. He has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. His footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. He has a star shaped tattoo on his right shoulder and the weapon he is wielding was a long black sword. The other male was a tall and thing boy with yellow eyes, carrying two dual pistols in his hands except he was holding the triggers with his pinkies. He wears a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar.

"These kishin outbreaks are starting to get annoying!" The girl said holding up her scythe to block an attack coming from above, but was slashed by the spiky haired boy, making the enemy transform into a small red orb as it floats back down.

"Quit your whining Maka, these outbreaks are better than listening to Stein all day" He told her and resumed back to fighting and the girl known as Maka just rolled her eyes.

"Will you two shut up and fight" A voice said, coming from Maka's scythe.

"Right!" Maka replied and sliced a kishin that was about to attack her from behind

"We need to hurry up and end this quickly!" shouted the well suited boy

"Liz, Patty. Soul Resonance link, are you ready" He addressed to his twin pistols and a sphere started to surround him. Black needles started to form on his shoulders and his guns turned into cannon barrels. Two Black skulls appeared over the cannon barrels like hands. The cannons were building up energy and... "Death Cannon!" He fired to beams of energy at the mob resulting in a huge explosion.

* * *

Sonic and the rest of the gang were just outside of Death City, all they had to do is just take one step and they were within the city limits. "This place doesn't seem that bad" Sonic said and walked ahead

"You could be right" Tails added and then they heard an explosion "Or not" They all ran in the direction where the explosion came from.

* * *

"Damn it Kid! You could have blown us all to bits!" Shouted a white haired boy with red eyes. He wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker that says "Soul" and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his sharp teeth.

"Relax Soul, we are all okay... where's Black Star and Tsubaki?" Maka asked noticing that the two were gone

"Yahoo!" They heard Black Star shout above from a lamppost. "No kishin can handle the almighty Black Star!" he boasted while a tall woman who looks like she's at the age of seventeen was getting a bit worried of him falling off the lamppost and landing on his head. She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes.

"Black Star, be careful or you're going to fall" She warned

"I'm fine Tsubaki" Black Star replied until he slipped and landed on his head "Ow..."

"She did say you would fall Black Star" Maka giggled. In the debris the explosion left, a kishin jumped out of the rubble and rushed towards Maka. Soul saw the kishin and pushed her out of the way.

"Soul!" she screamed and Soul shut his eyes and waited for the attack, but it never came. Soul opened his eyes to see the kishin stop right at his nose before turning black and transforming into a floating red orb. He looked at the ground to see multiple shards of energy before they faded away.

"Are you guys okay?" A voice asked and the group of teens looked up to see Glimpse standing at the edge of a roof along with Sonic and the others. They all jumped off the roof and landed in front of the students who were shocked to see giant animals. Black Star leaned in next to Kid and whispered into his ear

"Are these things kishin?" he asked, but unfortunately for him Taylor heard what he said due to her acute sense of hearing and walked up to him and grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back. "What...the hell?"

"I don't know what's a kishin, but you need to think before you call someone that" Taylor told Black Star who stood back and tried to punch Taylor, but she dodged the punch and hit multiple pressure points on his arm, causing it to go limp.

"What the hell did you do to my arm?! he shouted

"Just be patient, it'll wear off" she replied and walked back to her group while everyone else, except for Black Star, had dead panned expressions on their faces. Sonic shrugged it off and began to introduce himself.

"Anyway, the name is Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog" He greeted while he did his signature thumbs up pose. "These are my friends, Glimpse"

"Hello" Glimpse waved to them and they waved back with small sweat drops on their heads.

"My buddy Tails"

"Hi"

"Knuckles"

"Hey"

"Taylor"

"Hmph" She looked back at Black Star and noticed he was glaring at her and so she stuck her tongue out at him which made a pop up vein appear on his forehead.

"...Gold" Sonic said with a bit of displeasure in his voice and Gold just rolled his eyes

"How ya doing?"

"Aura" Sonic introduced him, but the hedgehog remained silent

"Aaaand Flare" Sonic introduced as well, but Flare also remained silent until he finally spoke.

"...Hi"

"So if you plan on asking us why we're here, then you're going to ask those two" Sonic told them, gesturing his thumb to Aura and Flare.

"Sonic, if you think we're going to tell them what happened back on Mobius then you're sadly mistaken" Aura said to him with anger in his eyes.

"Come on Aura, maybe they can help" The two hedgehogs looked back at each other and sighed in defeat.

"Fine..."

* * *

**ONE EXPLANATION LATER**

* * *

"So you two lost your parents by the hands of a reaper" Kid asked and the two nodded. Kid placed his hand below his chin and began to think about what to do next. "... I think my father can help you two look for this reaper" he told them and they all nodded.

"So where's your dad?" Gold asked

"He's in the DWMA" Kid explained "We're all going there if you want to find out more about the reaper that killed your parents"

"Okay, then lets go" and with that they all began to make their way towards the DWMA where they will speak with the founder himself, Lord Death.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

**A/N: That's all for today. Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


End file.
